


Lumisotaa ja vaaratilanteita

by aconitum (sugarandspace)



Series: Suomenkieliset ficit [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/aconitum
Summary: Kävely talvisessa metsässä saa hieman erilaisen päätöksen kuin he olivat suunnitelleet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Suomenkieliset ficit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642609
Kudos: 4





	Lumisotaa ja vaaratilanteita

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Snow fights and dangerous situations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612076) by [aconitum (sugarandspace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/aconitum)



> Moi!
> 
> On taas kansainvälinen äidinkielen päivä mikä tarkoittaa suomenkielistä ficciä! Kolmas vuosi kun teen tämän ja täytyy sanoa ettei suomeksi kirjottaminen oo muuttunu yhtään helpommaksi :D

Lumi narskuu Stilesin kenkien alla kun hän kävelee koskemattomassa lumessa. He jättivät polun jo reilu kilometri sitten mutta hän ei ole huolissaan. Vaikka metsä on heille entuudestaan tuntematon, luottaa hän siihen että Derek osaa ohjata heidät takaisin mökille. 

Siinä missä Stilesin askelten ääni kaikuu ympäröivistä puista, saattaa Stiles tuskin kuulla Derekin kulkevan hänen vierellään. Hänen suuret käpälänsä uppoavat reilun viiden sentin paksuiseen lumikerrokseen ilman minkäänlaista ääntä.

On kylmä, eikä matalalla paistava aurinko lämmitä samalla tavalla kuin kotona Kaliforniassa. Keli on vain muutaman asteen pakkasella mutta se on paljon kylmempi kuin mihin Stiles on tottunut. Kävely pitää hänet kuitenkin lämpimänä, pois sulkien jäiset varpaat ja poskilla tuntuvan kylmyyden. Stiles laittaa lapasten lämmittämät kätensä syvemmälle takkinsa taskuihin, keskittyen siihen lämpöön palelevien varpaiden sijaan.

“Olen varma että valitsit tuon muodon vain koska se on lämmin,” Stiles sanoo katsoessaan kuinka taivaalta harvakseltaan putoilevat hiutaleet jäävät kimmeltämään tumman turkin päälle. Stiles on varma ettei Derek edes tunne niitä.

Stiles ojentaa kätensä sivulle missä Derekin selkä tulee Stilesin vyötärön korkeudelle, ja pyyhkäisee yhden hiutaleista kiinni lapasensa villaan. Hän ei osaa olla tarpeeksi varovainen, ja hiutaleen monimutkainen muoto hajoaa.

Derek kääntyy katsomaan häntä, ja vaikka Stiles ei olekaan yhtä taitava lukemaan hänen ilmeitään suden muodossa, on hän melko varma että Derek on ärsyyntynyt

Hän myös tietää syyn.

“Rauhoitu,” hän sanoo. “En yrittänyt silittää sinua. Yritin vaan tutkia yhtä lumihiutaletta tarkemmin. Tiesitkö että näytät tällä hetkellä lähinnä siltä että joku olisi kaatanut turkkiisi glitteriä?”

Se on totta, lumihiutaleet kimaltavat mustassa turkissa kuin tähdet yötaivaalla. Se näyttää kauniilta, ja ehkä Stilesin olisi pitänyt valita juuri se esimerkki kerrottavaksi Derekille valitsemansa glitter vertauksen sijaan, sillä heti kun Stiles päästää sanan glitter suustaan, Derek pudistaa koko vartaloaan niin että lumihiutaleet karisevat pois.

“Ilonpilaaja,” Stiles nauraa. Seuraavan ohut rankaisen puun kohdalla Stiles tarttuu alhaalla olevaan oksaan ja ravistaa sitä, mikä johtaa siihen että suuri määrä puuterin pehmeää pakkaslunta putoaa Derekin päälle.

… ja hänen itsensä päälle.

Stiles voi myöntää ettei suunnitelma ollut aivan loppuun asti mietitty, kun lumi pääsee ohittamaan hänen talvitakkinsa kauluksen ja kaulan ympärille kiedotun kaulahuivin ja kylmä lumi pääsee kosketuksiin hänen niskansa kanssa. 

Ääni minkä hän päästää ei ehkäpä ole kaikkein miehekkäin, mutta Derekin päästämä ääni ei myöskään kuulosta sopivalta vaaralliselle pedolle. Stiles on melko varma etteivät sudet voi nauraa, mutta se ääni selkeästi ajoi samaa asiaa.

Stiles mulkaisee Derekiä kohti, esittäen olevansa syvästi loukkaantunut. Hän kumartuu ottamaan maasta kourallisen lunta ja Derek aavistaa mitä on tapahtumassa, sillä hän ampaisee juoksuun ennen kuin Stiles ehtii edes kunnolla suoristaa selkäänsä. 

Stiles ei ole enää yhtä huonossa kunnossa kun hän oli vuosia sitten kun hän ensimmäisen kerran sai kuulla ihmissusista. Lukemattomat vaaratilanteet joihin hän on ajautunut sen jälkeen ovat parantaneet hänen kuntoaan enemmän kuin haavipallo ikinä, mutta ei ole toivoakaan että hän saisi Derekin juosten kiinni.

Se ei estä häntä yrittämästä.

Stiles ei ole koskaan hyväksynyt tappiota helpolla, joten hän puristaa lumet tiukasti nyrkkiinsä ja alkaa juosta. On selvää ettei Derek juokse niin lujaa kuin hän pystyisi, sillä Stiles ei missään vaiheessa kadota häntä näkyvistään kun he puikkelehtivat puiden välissä. Lopulta Derek hidastaa vauhtiaan ja pysähtyy puiden keskellä olevalle aukiolle. Stiles ei pysähdy ihmettelemään helppoa voittoaan kun hän viimein menee tarpeeksi lähelle ja pudottaa nyt jo hieman sulaneen lumikökkäreen Derekin päälle.

Stiles ei ehdi reagoida ennen kuin iso musta susi on kaatanut hänet selälleen maahan.

Derekin käpälät ovat tasainen paino hänen rintansa päällä, eikä Stilesillä ole pienintäkään mahdollisuutta nousta lumesta. Lumikerros aukiolla on muuta metsää paksumpi, sillä puut eivät ole suojanneet metsänpohjaa lumisateelta. Juokseminen kuitenkin lämmitti häntä, ja kun hän makaa lumihangessa rintakehän noustessa ja laskiessa nopeasti kun hänen hengityksensä koittaa tasaantua, ei Stilesillä ole tippaakaan kylmä.

Hän on juuri aikomassa sanoa jotain, kun heidän molempien huomionsa kiinnittyy aukion reunaan.

“Pysy rauhallisena,” selkeästi hätääntyneen näköinen vanhempi mies sanoo Stilesille ja lähestyy heitä hitaasti.

Stilesillä kestää tovi tajuta, miksi mies reagoi näin. Kun hän viimein ymmärtää sen, tuntuu hänestä hyvin tyhmältä.

Mies ei näe sitä, kuinka Stilesin poikaystävä taklasi hänet lumeen.

Hän näkee suuren mustan suden painamassa Stilesin maata vasten.

Stiles katsoo ylös kohti Derekiä jonka katse myös kääntyy Stilesiin. Stilesillä ei ole pienintäkään ajatusta miten he pääsevät tilanteesta herättämättä epäilyksiä.

Tästä tulee mielenkiintoista.

**Author's Note:**

> Miut löytää myös [tumblrista](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) ja joskus hyvin harvoin [twitteristä!](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
